1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foundation construction device for producing a trench in the soil. A device of such type is designed with a frame, at least one soil-removing device arranged on the frame and a control device for controlling the foundation construction device in the trench, wherein the control device has at least one control body which can be adjusted between an inoperative position and a projecting control position in order to rest on a wall of the trench.
2. Related Art
Such a foundation construction device is known from DE 41 19 212 A1. This printed publication discloses a trench wall cutter having two control flaps that are arranged on opposite vertical side walls of the cutting frame. By means of a hydraulic system the control flaps can be moved out of the outer contour of the cutting frame and thereby can be braced against the wall of the trench. As a result, on the cutting frame a torque can be generated in a predetermined direction, which permits a directional control of the cutting frame and therefore of the cutter.
A further foundation construction device for producing trenches in the soil with a steering and control device is known from EP 1 703 023 A1. This printed publication also teaches the use of two control flaps that are supported opposite each other on the frame, in which case the flaps can be moved by means of at least one common adjusting cylinder, a lever mechanism and a distributing device. In addition, at least one guide wheel can be provided which is arranged on the frame in an extendable and retractable manner.
Further trench wall devices with control flaps are known from JP 03-241118 A, JP 63-247425 A and JP 06-073735 A.
EP 1 746 213 A1 discloses a trench wall cutter, on the frame of which two control flaps are provided that are intended to function like the rudder blade of a boat or an elevator of a “canard-alar aircraft”.
DE 43 09 233 C1, EP 0 553 378 A1 and EP 0 593 355 A1 disclose trench wall devices, in which the soil-removing device can be adjusted relative to the frame for directional control.